<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute Stuff by rebelinsidewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084447">Cute Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelinsidewriter/pseuds/rebelinsidewriter'>rebelinsidewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Week Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelinsidewriter/pseuds/rebelinsidewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin ang dakilang bwisita ng pamilyang Doh. Ang cute kase at ang sarap alagan ng bunso nila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Week Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! welcome welcome sa inyo! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. </p>
<p>&gt;this is part of a series, editing pa lang yung first entry ko, so nag sulat muna ako bago para may ma post.<br/>&gt;plS support me HAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bored na bored na si Jongin sa bahay niya, wala siyang magawa bukod titigan ang puting kisame ng bahay. Wala pa siyang kasama, lalo tuloy siyang walang maka usap. Bugnot na bugnot na siya, wala siyang mapanood, wala pa siyang makain, wala talaga. Isang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan niya, bago iniwan ang malaking sofa at pumasok ng kwarto saka nag palit ng damit. </p>
<p>Naka malambot na sweater at track pants lang siya, damit pang chill, ika nga. Bumaba siya sa basement saka ito pinatakbo palabas ng condominium, isang destinasyon lang nasa isip niya na alam niyang hindi siya mabuburyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May dala akong pagkain nilapag ko na sa lamesa,” derederetsong sabi niya saka unannounced na pumasok sa kwarto ng kaibigan, medyo nagulat pa nga ito kaya nabato siya ng ballpen. </p>
<p>“Sino nagpapasok sayo dito? Hindi naman kita ininvite,” sagot ni Seongsoo sa kaibigan na humiga na sa kanyang kama, feel at home talaga siya dito. “Si tita, bakit ka pa nagulat na andito ako? Si tita nga hindi na nagulat eh,” sagot niya habang kinakalikot na ang playstation na nakakabit sa kwarto ng kaibigan. </p>
<p>“Laro?” aya niya sa kaibigang mukhang may tinatapos sa desk nito, nag laro muna siya ng isang round bago tumabi sa kanya si Seongsoo at makipaglaro. Matapos ang sa tingin nilang ilang oras na paglalaro ay lumabas ng kwarto ang dalawa papunta sa salas, para doon naman magkalat. </p>
<p>Naabutan nila ang nakababatang kapatid ni Seongsoo na nakaupo sa kabilang dulo ng sofa na inuupuan ni Jongin, nakadamit ng halos katulad ng sa kaniya, basa nga lang ang medyo may kahabaan nitong buhok. </p>
<p>“Hapon na ah? Ngayon ka lang nagising? Anong oras ka ba umuwi kahapon?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Seongsoo sa kapatid na naligo lang pero halata pa rin ang antok sa mukha. Hinilamos muna ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa mukha bago sinagot ang kapatid, “mga 2 am na, baka nagtagal pa ko duon kung hindi nag aya umuwi si Seonho.” Humikab ito saka binagsak ang ulo sa sandalan ng sofa. Tinignan ni Jongin ang binata, cute na cute ito dahil sa puffy nitong mukha at medyo naka pout pa ang labi, sarap yakapin ang cute, bulong ni Jongin sa sarili niya. </p>
<p>“Saan galing yan?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan sabay turo ng bahagya sa kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal pa din hanggang ngayon. </p>
<p>Matagal na silang magkakilala ni Seongsoo pero halos noong nakaraang taon niya lang nakilala si Kyungsoo dahil sa tatay nila ito nakatira, ngayon lang siya lumipat upang makasama ang mama at ang kuya. </p>
<p>“Sa party ng blockmate, galing pa sa school tapos dumeretso na, ayan pagod.” Tawa nang mahina nito sa kapatid na mukhang makakatulog ulit sa sofa. Hinayaan na nilang dalawa si Kyungsoo sa kabilang dulo na talagang nakatulog na kahit hindi maayos ang pwesto niya. Parang gusto tuloy ni Jongin na tumayo at lumakad patungo kay Kyungsoo upang ihiga ito nang maayos sa sofa dahil mukhang hindi komportable ang binata. Pero pinigilan niya nag sarili dahil baka mabigla ang kaibigan. </p>
<p>Hindi niya alam na nakatitig na pala siya kanina pa kay Kyungsoo kung hindi lang siya sinipa sa paa ng kaibigan, naka ngisi itong tumingin sa kaniya tila alam na agad ang nangyayari kay Jongin, nag kunwari wala siyang pakialam at sumandal na lang din sa malaki at malambot na sofa.</p>
<p>Nasa pangalawang palabas na sila nang muling magising si Kyungsoo, naginat ito saka bahagyang tumulala sa kawalan, cute talaga, nanggigigil na talaga si Jongin dahil ang cute cute ni Kyungsoo sa paningin niya. Tulala ito at halatang kagigising lang galing sa malalim na pag tulog, naka nguso at ang damit niyang malaki sa kanya, gusto nalang talagang puntahan ang nakababata saka yakapin nang mahigpit. </p>
<p>“Soo kain ka doon may dala si Jongin, nasa lamesa.” sabi ni Seongsoo sa kapatid, tumango naman ito saka lumakad papunta sa kusina, lalong natesting ang pagpigil ni Jongin na pigain sa yakap si Soo nang dumaan ito sa gilid niya ay hindi makita ang paa sa haba ng pajama. Binalik niya ang atensyon sa palabas na matagal na nilang gustong panoorin ni Seongsoo, masyado lang busy ang huli kaya hindi nila mapanood nang sabay. </p>
<p>Maya maya ay bumalik si Kyungsoo galing sa kusina na medyo basa ang mukha, marahil nag hilamos, at hawak sa kabilang kamay ang paper bag ng pagkain binili ni Jongin bago tumuloy sa mga Doh. </p>
<p>Syempre hindi naman ganoon ka kapal ang mukha niya na pumunta sa bahay ng mga Doh nang walang dalang kahit ano man lang para sa pamilya, o para sa magkapatid na laging naiiwan sa bahay. Una niya itong ginawa ay naisipan niya lang, nang may madaan na isang food bazaar na mukhang masasarap ang tinda. Pero nang makita kung gaano ka cute tignan si Kyungsoo na kumain nang pagkain na dinala niya habang nanonood ng tv kasama nila, ay hindi maipaliwanag ni Jongin ang sayang naramdaman niya. </p>
<p>Mula noon ay hindi na nakaligta si Jongin na mag dala ng pagkain, minsan para kay Kyungsoo na nga lang, kung napapansin iyon ng nakakatandang kapatid ay hindi na lang ito nag sasalita.<br/>
Noong isang beses kailangan mag stay ni Jongin kanila Kyungsoo for 3 days, dahil sa isang subject na minamadali nila ni Seongsoo gawin, ay nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na ipagluto ang dalawa, o si Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Nakaka tawa nga dahil nag volunteer si Jongin na ipagluto ng isang mabilis pero masarap na ulam si Kyungsoo nang tamarin ito mag luto. Naubos kase nila ni Seongsoo ang unang batch. </p>
<p>Sa sala lang sila nagawa ni Seongsoo noon, at tulad nalang din ni Kyungsoo, na nalaman niyang mas gustong sa sala namamalagi, ay doon din kumain. Nakita niya kung paano nagliwanag ang mukha nito ng unang subo sa ulam na gawa ni Jongin. Tila super nag eenjoy si Kyungsoo sa pagkain dahil naka ilang balik ito upang dagdagan ang serving niya. Super proud si Jongin sa sarili dahil parang nakaka kuha siya ng points sa taong crush niya, oo crush niya inaamin na niya. </p>
<p>Parang bata lang si Kyungsoo sa paningin ni Jongin, cute na cute siya rito kahit isa na siyang freshman student na nag aaral din sa university nila ni Seongsoo. Pero ang maliit na height nito, ang natural na soft aurang nilalabas nito, at ang ngiting halos kiligin si Jongin nang tumawa ito sa joke niya. Lahat ng iyon at nagtutulak lang para alagaan pa niya si Kyungsoo sa paraang alam niya. As if hindi pa sapat ang binibigay ni Seongsoo sa sariling kapatid. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ikalima at huling taon na nila ni Seongsoo sa university at pare parehong busy ang mga ito sa mga responsibilidad upang matapos na at makalabas na sa unibersidad na ito dahil nagsasawa na si Jongin, gusto na lang niya kumita ng pera. </p>
<p>Wala si Seongsoo sa university dahil kailangan daw bumili ng materials para sa solo project nila, nag kulang kasi. Sa malayong shop sila nabili dahil mas mura rito, kaya nang tumawag si Seongsoo upang ipasundo si Kyungsoo sa infirmary ay hindi siya nag atubili na iligpit ang gamit saka dali daling lumakad papuntang clinic kahit nasa kabilang parte ito ng library na nilabasan niya. </p>
<p>“For Kyungsoo Doh po,” sabi niya sa labas ng infirmary, tumango ang school nurse saka siya dinala sa mga beds kung saan nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakahiga habang yakap ang sarili. Sa tabi nito ay mayroong isang lalaki din na tumayo nang makita siya. </p>
<p>“Soo, diyan na sundo mo,” tumingin ang lakaki sa kaniya, “kayo po ba yung pinapunta ni Kuya Seongsoo?” tanong nito sa kaniya, tumango naman siya bilang sagot. Kinalabit ang nakahigang si Kyungsoo sa kama, “Soo diyan na sundo mo, pagaling ka. Tawag ka lang if may kailangan ka ah?” </p>
<p>Lumabas ang lalake matapos tumango kay Jongin, lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>“Uwi na tayo, Soo?” sabi niyang malambing sa binata dahil namumutla ito nang tumingin sa kaniya, kumirot ang puso nito sa nakita. Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya, bago niya inalalayang umupo sa kama, lumuhod si Jongin nang bahagya upang isuot ang sapatos.<br/>
“Lamig,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo na nakanguso habang namamasa at nangangalumata. Narinig iyon ni Jongin, kaya hinubad ang sweater saka pinasuot iyon kay Soo. Mas lalong nag mukhang bata at soft si Kyungsoo sa laki ng sweater sa kanya. </p>
<p>Lumakad ang dalawa palabas ng infirmary matapos mag pasalamat sa nurse at inabutan sila ng reseta. Naka kapit si Kyungsoo sa braso niya gamit ang kamay naka balot pa sa sweater, habang nasa tig isang balikat ni Jongin ang mga bag nila. Aaminin ni Jongin na kinikilig siya habang naka kapit sa kaniya si Soo. </p>
<p>Nakarating sila sa kotse ni Jongin, ng masiguro na naka seatbelt na ang binata ay lumabas na si Jongin ng university, dumaan sa isang pharmacy para bilhin ang reseta at saka bumili ng pwedeng makain ni Soo malapit lang din sa pharmacy. </p>
<p>Dahan dahan lang ang lakad nila dahil nahihilo daw si Kyungsoo, pero nakarating naman din sila sa bahay ng mga Doh at inalalayang humiga si Soo sa sariling kama. Umupo siya sa bandang paanan nito at tinignan ang binata gamit ang malambing na mata, dahil mukhang iiyak na si Soo. </p>
<p>“Kain ka, tapos inom gamot, then you sleep. Hmm?” lambing niya sa binata, hindi niya alam pero mas naging extra baby looking ito sa paningin niya. Lumabas uli si Jongin at maya maya lang bumalik ito, dala na ang pagkain, gamot at inumin para sa batang may sakit. Hinila niya ang desk chair ni Kyungsoo upang umupo sa unahan niya, slowly but surely ay sinubuan niya ang may sakit, nang hindi na maubos ay pinainom ng gamot saka kinumutan upang maka pahinga. </p>
<p>Lumabas si Jongin ng kwarto, isa lang ang masasabi niya, ang sarap alagan ni Kyungsoo, at mas lalong masarap mag alaga kung siya rin lang. </p>
<p>Tumawag si Seongsoo sa kaniya upang sabihin hindi siya makaka uwi agad dahil gusto siyang makausap ng adviser for possible jobs after college graduation, naiintindihan iyon ni Jongin dahil hindi yan pwede ipa-resched. </p>
<p>Nag stay si Jongin sa sala, binalikan ang tinatrabaho bago siya umalis ng library. Pa minsan minsan ay napasok siya sa kwarto upang silipin at palitan ang bimpo sa noo ni Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Bandang hapon bago lumubog ang araw, ay dumating si Seongsoo may dalang pagkain para sa kanilang tatlo, kaso tulog pa raw ang kapatid kaya sila ni Jongin ang nagsalo habang pinag uusapan ang naging takbo ng meeting with the adviser. </p>
<p>Umuwi rin si Jongin sa kanila matapos mag pasalamat ni Seongsoo sa kaniya. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Ilang araw ang nakalipas ay may nag hila ng upuan sa tabi niya, nag angat siya ng tingin nang makita si Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>“Soo! Oh magaling kana ba?” tanong niya agad dito, tumango si Soo sa kaniya. “Sabi ni kuya dito ka raw makikita,” nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang isang take out food bag at inilapit sa kaniya, “thank you, inalagaan mo ko nung nagka sakit ako.” ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya gamit ulit ang isang malambing na ngiti. Kalmado siya sa labas, pero ang puso ni Jongin ay nag huhurumintado sa kilig. </p>
<p>“Pati pala yung sweater mo, nilabhan ko yan. Thank you din, Jongin.” sabay abot naman ulit ng isa pang paper bag, umiling si Jongin sa nakaka bata. “Wag na, sayo na yan. Ang cute mo tignan diyan eh, mas bagay sayo yung design,” naka ngiti niyang sinabi, tila nag liwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Talaga? Thank you! Ang lamig eh, suotin ko na ah!” right then and there with his wide grin, ay sinuot niya ang sweater, at tama talaga si Jongin, ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo sa jacket na iyon.  </p>
<p>Inubos ng dalawa ang oras na free time ni Jongin, talking about everything and anything. At one point ay nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang isang assignment upang magpatulong dahil hindi na raw maalala ni Seongsoo ang topic na iyon from first year. Fortunately for Jongin, ay tanda niya pa ang iyon loud and clear kaya natulungan niya si Soo, kapalit ang isang ngiting nagpakilig nanaman kay Jongin.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matapos ang araw na iyon ay mas naging close ang dalawa, nagkikita sa loob ng university para kumain ng sabay, minsan kasama nila ang kuya ni Soo. Pero kapansin pansin ang pagka close ng dalawa, na again, hindi pinansin ni Seongsoo. </p>
<p>Maliban sa cute si Kyungsoo, napaka palatawa nito at may taglay din palang daldal lalo na kung kumportable na siya sayo. Hindi siya nauubusan ng kinukwento sa nakakatanda, lalo nang minsang nagsama sila sa loob ng kotse pauwi, hinatid siya ni Jongin. </p>
<p>Syempre, hindi rin natapos ang pagdadala ni Jongin ng pagkain para kay Kyungsoo, actually parang naging bonding na nga nila iyon lalo na pag unannounced tumatambay si Jongin sa kanila. Kyungsoo will do the washing ng mga ingredients and the talking, while Jongin listens intently habang nagluluto ng dinner nila. Kyungsoo can cook din, he discovered kaso tamad lang talaga kaya sa kanilang dalawa si Jongin ang mas nag luluto. </p>
<p>Sometimes, pag medyo malakas ang loob ng dalawa, at wala si Seongsoo, they would sit sa sofa while watching tv, magkadikit ang mga braso habang nasa hita ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin, pinaglalaruan. Subtle cuddling, kung tawagin ni Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Jongin knows his feelings are gonna be reciprocated, if the signals Kyungsoo is sending him is not the sign. Kailangan lang nila itong ipaalam formally sa kapatid ni Kyungsoo, na kaibigan din ni Jongin. Medyo kinakabahan si Jongin, honestly, dahil hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Seongsoo. Pero ang hindi nila alam both, ay minsang maka tulog sila sa sofa, ay kinumutan pa sila ni Seongsoo at nilakasan ng onti ang aircon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Maingay ang arena, dahil siguro tapos na ang program and young adults are still hyped up sa graduation na katatapos lang. Everybody is trying to take pictures with everyone habang suot pa ang black na toga. </p>
<p>Seongsoo did with his blockmates, and so is Jongin. Naka dami na sila ng pictures, kaya they both made their way sa isang taong ready to support them both and has been there since day 1, well for Seongsoo. </p>
<p>Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan, hawak ang dalawang magkaibang kulay ng bouquet ng bulaklak, pagka lapit sa kaniya ng dalawang lalaki ay niyakap niya sila sa leeg gamit ang maikli niyang braso, niyakap siya pabalik ng dalawa sa bewang. </p>
<p>“Happy Graduation!” masiglang bati niya sa dalawa, humiyaw ang dalawang lalake, gumagawa ng kanilang mini celebration sa bleachers.</p>
<p>“Congrats kuya, this is for you!” sabay abot sa flowers, nag yakap ang magkapatid, hinalikan siya ni Seongsoo sa sintindo, nag picture ang dalawa with their most genuine smile and content heart. </p>
<p>Lumingon naman si Soo sa kanan niya, “this is for you! Congrats Jongin!” sabay abot sa bulaklak din, saka sila nag salo ng yakap. Mas matagal ang yakap nilang dalawa, dahil sa tagal nilang magkakilala at sa friendship process nila, ay ngayon lang sila magyayakap talaga. Ang tagal itong inantay ni Jongin at parang sasabog ang puso niya sa sobrang saya. Ang lambot ni Kyungsoo, tama siya. Matapos ang ilang minuto, ay kumalas sila sa isa’t isa at nag picture din. Meron din silang pictures tatlo, iba’t ibang pose pa nga. </p>
<p>Bago lumabas ng stadium, nagsalita na si Seongsoo tungkol sa dalawa. </p>
<p>“Jongin ha, patapusin mo muna kapatid ko. Ligawan mo muna, kaya mo naman siguro yon ano?” napatigil si Jongin sa kaibigan, bago tumango ng paulit ulit. </p>
<p>“Ang baby ko, may manliligaw na!” hiyaw ni Seongsoo bago nilamutak ng yakap si Kyungsoo, ”kuya!” </p>
<p>Habang papalabas ng stadium, Kyungsoo keeps humming sa graduation march, habang ang dalawa ay nag papanggap na umaakyat sa stage upang kunin muli ang diploma. Maingay ang tatlo habnag lumalakad papunta sa kotse nila Kyungsoo, successfully creating a celebration that is much better than the one they had earlier. </p>
<p>With the right people, anything could be better than the grander one, Jongin realized while holding Kyungsoo’s hands after Seongsoo took a picture of them, this time Kyungsoo is the one in black toga.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ang cute ng ending, kinikilig ako. may chaptered epilogue ganon, tune in! </p>
<p>inspo for this: yung pagkain ko</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>